Invisible Love
by SkyFairies
Summary: Lucy fought for his heart in high school. By some stroke of luck, she actually made Natsu fall for her. But now the game has reset. Lucy finds herself on the battleground again, and it's even deadlier than it was the first time. Will she risk losing him to Lisanna once more? Will she ever be able to realize Natsu's true feelings for her? AU Cover image not mine


**Hello again!**

 **For all of the people who have read my other stories, I PUBLISHED THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ALL MESSED UP. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER.**

 **School is finally over, so I have a surplus amount of time to write again. Thank you so much if you enjoyed that story.**

 **Also, thank you for choosing to click this to read. I was just skimming a story when this idea suddenly popped into my mind. I started typing immediately!**

 **Thank you all very much. I hope you like this!**

 **Cover Picture and Fairy Tail are not mine.**

 **I love you. :)**

* * *

 ** _INVISIBLE LOVE~_**

 **Sometimes, love can't be seen.**

 **It appears, and then disappears.**

 **It will never stay completely still.**

 **Even if your heart seems to disappear, don't give up.**

 **After all, sometimes your heart is smarter than your brain.**

 **It won't leave you alone.**

 **And if you do continue to believe,**

 **Then your love won't stay invisible forever.**

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

 _"Are you sure about this?" A young blonde girl spoke while tears rundown her face. She was standing in the middle of an empty room, and her entire body was trembling. Her pale hands tried to cover her expression from the male standing in front of her. She couldn't move._

 _A strange feeling enveloped her entire being. She felt like punching him for all the pain he put her through, yet she wanted to be in his arms so badly. She felt so happy. It was an overwhelming joy that made her wonder if she was even breathing._

 ** _So this is how love reall_** _ **y**_ _ **feels.**_

 _She looked up. Her eyes seemed as if they were pools of water. They were unsteady, constantly moving in agitation. They couldn't calm down._

 _The blonde started scanning the male in front of her. Her eyes traveled from his dirty sneakers to his always messy tie. Although she wanted to stop there, her head tilted up even further. Her heart caught in her throat when she saw his face. The face she had looked longingly at. The face that had always been looking away from her. The face that she had nearly given up on._

 _Yet now it was directed at her, and her only._

 _"I'm sure." He stepped closer to her with a smile on his face._

 _"D-don't you love Lisanna more? Why me?" Each drop of water rolled of her face and plummeted towards the pink carpet. She knew that each contradicting question she made was stretching her heart even more. She just couldn't help it. She had been hurt so much, but he could say these words so easily._

 _This was the true meaning of the phrase- It's too good to be true._

 _"I love you, Lucy." He said softly while wiping off a dangling tear from her chin._

 _"You won't regret choosing me?" She whispered in an uneven voice. She was filled with so much happiness and shock that she wasn't even sure of what she heard anymore. The world seemed to be spinning around._

 _"I don't regret anything." The pink haired teenager said while closing the gap between them in one large stride."_

 _"Never." Natsu spoke softly._

* * *

"WHY DID I EVER CHOOSE SOMEONE LIKE YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!" A boy roared out while staring angrily at a confused girl.

"Natsu?" She questioned shakily.

"HOW DID I EVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU ANYWAYS? WHY WAS IT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?" His chest was heaving with every breath he took. Rage took over his mind.

He hands clenched into fists. Her shoulders were slightly shaking. She didn't understand what she did that could make him turn into this stranger.

"YOU WERE ALWAYS THE ONE SAYING YOU LOVED ME. WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEE HOW I FELT?" He yelled.

All of his complaints from the past year rushed out into a wave of fury. Natsu didn't even understand what he was saying anymore. It was as if he was being controlled by an unknown force. His dark eyes had a fierce fire burning in them.

Even though his heart was going against the things he was saying, he kept ignoring those thoughts. Natsu wanted to hurt Lucy right now. He needed to take all of his pain out on someone. He didn't pay any attention to the bubbling guilt inside of him.

"Lisanna would have been a better girlfriend than you." He said quietly. His eyes were drilling into hers.

"I regret all of this."

Lucy's sight was blurred. She could feel the tears almost pouring over, but she forced them to stay. She willed her eyes to stay open. Lucy could faintly make out the outline of her boyfriend.

 _Though he's probably not my boyfriend now, is he?_

She thought while chuckling coldly to herself. She had noticed how his voice had lowered at that last sentence. Although it had seemed less harsh, Lucy almost broke down inside because of it. Natsu had shoved her biggest insecurity right in her face.

The blonde had always been afraid of Lisanna. After all, she had been her most terrifying love rival since they were kids. Back then, Lucy had always believed that this delicate girl would take over Natsu's heart, leaving no room for her.

Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna were childhood friends. They were next door neighbors for one thing, and their parents had developed a close relationship from the start.

Since the first day they met, Lucy found an unyielding attachment to the two of them. They were her best friends. Her only companions.

She had firmly believed that they would never separate.

At least, that was until she realized Lisanna's feelings for Natsu in their second year of high school.

 _o-o-o_

 _"Lisanna, can you come with me to the art room? I think I forgot something there." Lucy told the girl in front of her._

 _Before she could reply, a boy had run up to the two of them. He was panting heavily, as if he had run from the other side of the school._

 _Which he probably did._

 _"Hey Lis!" The two girls looked over at the pink haired male._

 _"Natsu? What is it this time? Wait... don't tell me that you want my help for the huge test tomorrow?!" The girl's pretty blue eyes widened with frustration and a hint of amusement._

 _"Actually..." Natsu scratched his head while avoiding Lisanna's angry look._

 _"I need your help, and the test is next period." He glanced over at the white haired girl._

 _Her face had suddenly gone pale. Suddenly, a shade of pink that could rival Natsu's hair creeped onto Lisanna's face. Lucy was internally confused. She had seen this situation so many times that she didn't react much to it anymore._

 _But this was cutting it a little TOO close on time..._

 _"Lisanna, calm down. You shouldn't get all worked up over something HE," Lucy shot a look at the guilty boy,"should have done A WEEK AGO." With every word she said, Natsu backed away one step._

 _"Come on Lucy, it's not like this test is gonna ruin my grade! Besides, Lisanna will help me. Right, Lis?" Natsu looked over at her with his best puppy eyes._

 _"Natsu, this is the biggest exam of the year. Do you honestly want Igneel to know about this?" Lucy sighed. The boy suddenly looked as if the devil was right beside him._

 _Lisanna seemed as if she was going to blow up at any second. Lucy could already see the fair and feminine girl chasing Natsu around with frying pan._

 _Good times._

 _As Natsu was getting ready to run away at any second, the red girl suddenly calmed down. Cold sweat started forming on Natsu's face. He knew all too well that a calm Lisanna was definitely more terrifying than an openly angry Lisanna. Lucy just stood there, contemplating on whether to get the nurse, or take a video. The video seemed a little more_ _appealing._

 _Just as Lucy got her phone out, she saw Lisanna standing over Natsu with a dark aura around her._

 _"Natsu, since you already asked for my help..." She smirked scarily. Natsu started cowering in fear._

 _"Don't regret your decision, okay? Sooo, I want you in the library with all of your books, studying, NOW." After making sure that the boy was thoroughly terrified and running for his life, she looked back towards Lucy with a warm smile._

 _"Lucy, sorry. I have to go make sure he won't fail this class." She apologized_ _while chuckling._

 _"No problem. It's not like I had a bigger problem than THAT." The two girls smiled knowingly. Then, Lisanna jumped on Lucy while squishing the blonde's cheeks._

 _"HEY!" The brown eyed girl yelled. Lisanna looked at her with sparkling eyes._

 _"At least my darling Lucy won't ever make me feel stressed, tired, angry, annoyed, evil," Lisanna started ranting while rubbing her cheek against Lucy's hair. Lucy calmly pushed the talking female away from her._

 _"You should go make sure he doesn't burn down the library." Lucy grinned._

 _Lisanna sighed, "He would do that, wouldn't he."_

 _The girl ran off after hugging the other one last time. Just as Lucy was about to walk away, she noticed a peculiar expression on Lisanna's face._

 _It was one she had never seen before._

 _Lisanna's cheeks had a faint pink dusted upon them, and her eyes seemed to be shining in a new light. Just before entering the library, the white haired girl looked through the window at someone. A gentle smile broke out on her face._

 _Lucy traced her gaze over to a splash of pink amidst a pile of textbooks. Her eyebrows_ _furrowed._

 _It was Natsu._

 ** _Why would Lis look at him like that?_**

 _Lucy felt discomfort wrap around her heart._

 ** _But... it couldn't be what I think it is. Definitely not._**

 _The blonde shook her head and started skipping away._

 ** _We're just best friends..._**

 ** _Nothing more._**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this. I have a really eventful (at least, to me) plot line laid out.**

 **I hope this was interesting! It's been a while since I last wrote something, so I hope I have managed to whip up something good!**

 **You all are amazing.**

 **-SkyFairies**


End file.
